Six Spirt Naruto
by M1tchf1t
Summary: Hey first attempt at any kinda of story also I own nothing story will be naruto/multi and let me welcome you to a world of craziness caused by a hyper knucklehead and the thirteen court guards meeting. Enjoy and place let me know what you think rated for possible activities later and I have a vulgar sense of humor sometimes so better safe then sorry


Hi everyone and welcome to the marvelously world of Gum…

Wait wrong thing welcome to my first story and enjoy the adventures and craziness that a smartass writer can come up with.

Oh Yeah Disclaimer time

I own nothing to do with the franchises of either bleach or naruto that privilege falls to their creators and publishers. So to sum it up I won nothing but the weird way this story will most likely go

\- Valley of the End Fire Country -

"Naruto I am going to Kill You" yelled Sasuke Uchiha at the Valley of the End. "Bring it on Teme" was Naruto's reply. The two of them had just done what they said couldn't be done and defeated the goddess Kaguya and now settling their differences for the Final time. Naruto prepares a rasensurikan powered by Kurama and Senjutsu while Sauske starts to send chakra to his eyes. They charge at each other and both realized that no matter what or for whom this was a suicide attack. Naruto throws his jutsu and sauske think's he can dodge it by using kamui and prepares to do so but he is too little to late in this case and switch's targets to naruto and throws him into his pocket dimension as he is killed by his rivals final jutsu. This caused a rare event as sauske died and opened a way into a new world for naruto for as sauske screamed when he saw his soul chain was severed the gates of hell opened for him to be consumed by its guardians to pay for his sins. Naruto was absorbed by the kamui as he fell through he heard the sauske's final screams and couldn't help but think 'this is the only promise I have ever broken'. Those where his final thoughts when darkness consumed him and embraced him like an old friend and began to change him.

\- His Dirty Mind Same Time -

Kurama the mighty kyubi no kitsune or more commonly called the nine tailed fox demon felt the change and the embracing of darkness in his host and had his ATTENTION. He also felt the creation of another being from the darkness as it began its change. A naruto shaped silhouette emerged from the shadows around kurama's cage it looked like naruto down to the tinniest detail except his skin was all white including his hair. "What are you?" asked kurama. The creature just replied "I am the darkness that he repressed now taken shape in his inner world and you can call me…" then the world for both of them is encased in darkness as Kurama lets lose a might roar that would make the jyubi tremble in fright.

\- One week later squad four hospital -

Beep Beep went the delicate machinery that detected Naruto's spiritual pressure and it was quite lucky he was restrained for it almost meet the same fate as many alarm clocks of the grumpy blonde. He awoke to the beeping of the machines and then when tried to get up he found out about his restraints and accepted his fate to be in a hospital. He did not question the restraints for he was infamous for his escape attempts from Konoha general and though that was where he was. Suddenly his ninja sense kicked and he felt two people in the room who where so quiet he though that they where ANBU. Then he heard the door open and gazed upon a site of what he thought might be the most dazzling and bustiest woman he has ever seen. She had on black robes and a white hiori that did its best to show a modest figure despite having a body that would make the pervy sage do his dance and introduce himself. She had black hair that was in a pony tail going down the front of her robes unknowing placing enough focus on her breast that to be distracting in a fight along with her disarming smile that frightened him more than that of Tsunade. This was Restue Unhohana the Captain of Squad four and a healer that share ability of the legendary medic herself. She approaches his bed and says "well now that you are awake from your week long nap care to tell me the Who What When and Where about you" Naruto had a freighted look in his eyes as she said he was out for a week "what do you mean I am Naruto Uzumakie Ninja of Khonona and holder of the Nine Tailed Fox Kurama and toad sage." he says in a panic and fear. Well the captain of squad four looked surprised and then replies " I have never heard of you Uzumaki-san but I regret to inform you that you are dead and now in soul society more specifically your in the hospital of the 13 court guards after you crashed in to a very important meeting. " Naruto's mind finally broke after that and later that day all throughout the districts noise complaints where filled and all that they said was a voice was screaming "WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT".

AN:

Hey everyone first try at writing a fic So please bear with me as I make mistakes any and all reviews are welcome I am currently beta free as well so please let me know how atrocious my grammar and spelling are in a pm so I can fix it and rectify my mistakes. I have noticed a lack of naruto/bleach crossovers where naruto is dropped in the soul society from his world. As for pairings I am torn between doing a small harem or a one or two girl fling idea I am taking suggestions for soul reapers to add. Also it is starting 50 years before cannon in this fic and I will leave the rest as surprise's because it will drastically change everything also I am taking ideas for which squad to put him in.


End file.
